Katie's crush
by caripromises
Summary: Katie Gardner is in love... she has been since she was eight... with the same guy. Only problem is, her crush's brother is in love with her... talk about awkward! Rated T for a very naughty word.


**Hey guys! This is a little one-shot I wrote whilst I was bored :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, if I did then the books would be seriously messed up and would include owls... lots and lots of owls...**

**Anyways, on with the fic!**

As well as the whole monster and gods business, demigods had to deal with your typical mortal problems too. This included love. It didn't matter if you were a child of Aphrodite or not. Nearly everyone had a crush or boyfriend/girlfriend, and Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter, was no exception. She too had her eye on someone, a certain son of Hermes. She'd had a crush on him since she first went to camp, when she was eight. Now I know what you're thinking, 'Eight is way too young to have a proper crush, surely she'll grow out of it?' Well, my friends, to answer that, Katie was now fifteen, and her crush on him had only grown stronger... just like the plants Katie grew. Even if he constantly played pranks on her and her cabin. Well, to be honest it wasn't really him, it was his older brother, Travis. Travis was the one pulling all the pranks and getting them ,both into trouble. Sure, he said sorry, after he had been threatened with no desert for two weeks. Not that him saying sorry mattered though, not one jot, because he'd always just go and do it again, after. But, somehow, when Connor said sorry, it actually felt like he meant it. Maybe it was because he didn't need to be told or threatened to come and say it. Or, maybe it was because he would come and help me out when I was working in the strawberry fields. Or... maybe, just maybe, it was because Connor Stoll had feelings for her. Katie didn't know, but she seriously doubted the last one. Connor could get just about any girl in camp, except for the ones taken, so why would he choose Katie? She wasn't pretty, not like the Aphrodite girls, with their perfect skin and glossy hair, or the Apollo and Athena girls, who had atheletic bodies and golden hair. Katie would just have to live with the fact that Connor Stoll was out of her reach.

Sword fighting. It had never been Katie's thing. She had just never found a sword that felt balanced in her hand. Connor, on the other hand, was brilliant with a knife. In fact, he was as good as, if not better, than Annabeth with one. Katie would've been just fine with sitting on the side and watching him fight but, sadly, she too had to participate. Fortunately, today, they were one person down because Lou Ellen was ill (It wasn't very fortunate for her though) so Katie got to sit on the side as the two of them were usually partnered together as they were as bad as each other.

"Hey, Katie-Kat!"

Just at those words, Katie felt anger and annoyance boil up inside her like a kettle. Travis stolled- sorry, _strolled_ up to her **(A/N: Ha-ha, stolled- Travis Stoll, geddit? No, just me? Possibly my dad? Maybe my mum...) **with a stupid smirk on his face. He was in love with Katie; she knew that for a fact, everyone knew. It was so obvious. That was why he pulled all the pranks on her, which, in Katie's opinion, was stupid because it just made her hate him more and more each time he did it. This complicated things a lot because, as much as Katie hated Travis, she didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying she loved his brother.

"What do you want, Travis?"

She scowled at him as he plonked himself down beside her,

"To be your sparring partner, of course!"

Groaning inwardly, She looked up to see and exhausted Mitchell collapse on the bench at the other side of the arena. Travis' grins widely, and Katie has to fight back the urge to punch him in his gods damn face.

"Travis!"

A voice calls,

"You go with Malcolm, and I'll go with Katie."

Travis' grin fades slightly, but he gets up and stolls **(A/N:Oops, did it again!)** over to Malcolm, who is standing there looking disappointed. Right now, Katie would've been laughing at his expression, but all she can think is "Shit" because that voice belongs to Connor. She'll probably embarrass herself infront of him and then he'll think she's weird. Connor smiles at her as she slowly picks up her sword and makes her way over to Connor.

"Go easy on me, please?"

She begs and in turn, Connor just laughs and replies,

"I don't need to, unless I wanna get my butt kicked to Hades!"

And with that, the two of them start sparring. It takes a few minutes for Katie to realise that Connor just complimented her... and suddenly she feels all warm inside and her heart flitters like a butterfly. And her crush, if you can even call it that, now it's so big, on Connor Stoll has just grown, once again, when she thought it couldn't get any bigger.

**A/N: So, did you like it? Bet you thought I was going to make Travis Katie's crush, didn't ya? :P If any of you get the 'no, just me?' reference then you can have 20 virtual cookies... I only have 100 though... actually 99... they're really nice...**

**Anyways, Review, like and fav and all that good stuffs, **

**Caripromises, out!**


End file.
